Bibliotecarios Unión
The descendants of librarians and scavengers, the union have regressed into a small tribe. Tattooed with passages from a variety of texts, they worship books, but cannot comprehend their contents. History The Union originally was just that; a group of organized library employees in Ciudad Victoria. They were reporting for work like any other day October 23rd, only to be greeted not with the smiling faces of youth, but with mushroom clouds and radiation. The employees barricaded themselves inside the library, watching as the city burned around them. The twelve men and women waited for the next three days, as the people descended into madness. Eventually they began to starve, having exhausted what scraps they could muster up, and were about to set out when a knock came at the front doors. After a hushed argument they opened it to reveal a small scavenger party. They explained that they had saw the lights in the library and wanted to stay the night. The librarians let them in, and they passed the night together in high spirits. The next morning the scavengers set out, but were invited to come back. The librarians were surprised when the scavengers took them up on their offer that very night. They were not turned down, baring food as they were. They had another pleasant night, and the two groups worked out a deal;the scavengers could stay there as long as they had food to share. In the meantime, the librarians would maintain the premises as always, and select good stories to share. Things continued like this for years, with several couples eventually forming between the groups. They would breed and revert into tribalism by 2135, revering the books as holy symbols. As the years went on they emerged less and less, growing insular in their small community. They began to copy down the rotting books, 'preserving the spirit of the past' as they saw it. By 2150 they had grown totally dedicated to the books, keeping the light dim inside as to not disturb the ink and fires near to keep the paper dry. They would attempt to spread their beliefs at this time, trading copies of the spirits in an attempt convert traders. More than eager for new things to read and possible technical knowledge, traders would trade arms and food to the tribals, who managed to keep somewhat to themself. They would also have their first outertribe marriage in 2152, with Anita Roberso marrying Aventuras de la Mente. They would fight with another tribe in 2175, with a series of battles fought. Neither side would gain an advantage and they would cease hostilities later that year. Besides several raider groups, the tribals managed to live peacefully until the next century. They would weakened dramatically in 2214, a flu sweeping through the library. Unprepared and possessing only the most basic of medicines, they watched their tribe dwindle to 42, which they would work to bolster for the rest of the decade, taking mates and occasionally concubines. They would play host to a small caravan in 2224, the merchants having blindly sought cover in the library after the wagons were ambushed. The Tribals were gracious hosts and put them up for the day, trading stories and what goods the merchants grabbed for copies of books and maps. The merchatns would set off in the morning, but return six months later, with a full caravan behind them. These new traders were able to supply the Union much better, allowing them to stick closer to their home when scavenging. This would bloom into a contract between the caravan and the tribals, promising trade and shelter. They would be attacked by other factions in the ruins throughout the years,managing to fight them off each time. Though they have waxed and waned in numbers, by 2287 they currently numbering around 80. They rediscovered the public library in a neighboring area, and have sent a small expedition there to save that sacred knowledge. Activities and Interests The members of the union occupy most of their time copying and maintaining the manuscripts that litter the shelves of their home. Anytime not spent on this is usually spent gathering food or socializing. They have little contact with outsiders, due to the libraries location. They are always willing to trade copies of their manuscripts for actual books however, viewing them as relics of the old-times. If extra paper is not available members will tattoo passages on their body, preserving the knowledge until their deaths, when the skill will be removed and stretch to fill in the book. For this very same reason, paper is valued almost as highly as books. Culture The way of life for the Union revolves around the maintence of their books. They rebind, hand copy, and re-ink them throughout their lifes with only a few individuals exempt from these duties. They are semi-literate, knowing enough spanish to read the titles of the books, which they often name children after. Due to their use of tattoos, it is common for both sexes to wear only shorts or loin cloths to allow the maximum amount of space available for copying. They worship books and printed forms of language as sacred, holding that they older the work, the more sacred it is. This has lead to a handful of members dying to perseve books and maps, usually from unstable ruins. Category:Tribals Category:Groups Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico